The Strong Bond Our Family Shares
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Miguel gets a chance to see his family on the other side again. :)


**MissArtisticDraws on DeviantArt asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Coco belongs to Disney. I own nothing.**

 **A/N: Contains some spoilers for the movie and please be gentle in the reviews. This is my first 'Coco' story.**

* * *

 **The Strong Bond Our Family Shares**

Miguel smiled as he placed a platter of sweet bread on the display of the family pictures, gazing at the pictures with fondness. _"Papa_ Hector," he said, recalling his adventure a couple years prior when he had 'crossed over', meeting his great-great-grandfather and bringing music back into the family. He then looked at his great-grandmother's picture. _"Mama_ Coco," he said more softly. Coco had died almost two years ago, not very long after Miguel's little sister had been born. His grandma Elena sometimes would sit and cry as she remembered her mother. She would tell Miguel it was a good cry, but he knew she missed her mother and he too missed his great-grandmother.

As he was making sure everything was set for that evening, he heard a voice call him and turned to find his great-great-grandmother standing there and she was smiling at him. _"M-Mama_ Imelda?" He asked in surprise, noting she looked just like before and he had a brief fright thinking he had crossed over.

His relative chuckled. "You're still among the living, _mijo,"_ she said gently to help him calm down. "But your _Mama_ Coco talked to the Boss and He decided to grant you the ability to spend time with us like before."

Miguel blinked. "You mean, I can come visit you guys?" He asked. "But won't everyone think I'm gone?"

"Just leave a note," Imelda said, still smiling. "Tell them you'll be back by sunrise and you'll be staying with some family."

"But…," Miguel tried to protest and it caught before he cleared his throat. "Won't they check to see if I'm there?"

Imelda winked at him. "It's already taken care of, _mijo,"_ she said. "Now, come on so I can give you a big hug."

The boy left the note by the dinner table and then saw Dante with a cat beside him. "Dante," he said happily, hugging the dog. "I'm glad to see you, boy."

The cat rubbed against the boy's leg and he gave it a gentle pet. "Who's the cat?" He asked.

Imelda chuckled. "That's Pepita, in her Earth form," she explained. "Just follow them and we can all see you."

Miguel happily followed Dante and Pepita down the marigold path that had been laid out and they soon were crossing the marigold bridge. The boy remembered when he had first crossed the bridge and how it had been a little frightening, but he wasn't worried now. His family would keep him safe, especially now he knew who all his family was.

All of a sudden, two arms scooped him up and he let out a shout of surprise before seeing a familiar pink dress and some blue material and heard a familiar voice cooing to him. " _Tia_ Rosita," he said, hugging her.

"Oh, Miguel, it's so good to see you, _mijo,"_ Rosita said, her bubbly nature making the boy smile. "Come. The others are waiting."

Pepita had become her massive spirit form and Dante had also transformed to his spirit form as they led the two over to a nice house where everyone was waiting and Miguel was pulled into big hugs by his family. He then spotted Coco and gasped happily. _"Mama_ Coco!" He said, running up to her.

Hearing him, she smiled. "Miguel," she said, holding out her arms and hugging the boy as he hugged her happily. She then smiled at him and turned to the house. _"Papa,_ Miguel's here."

The boy felt hopeful and his eyes lit up at seeing Hector come out of the house. The lanky skeleton jumped in surprise. "Miguel?" He asked, his jaw dropping and his eyeballs dropping into his open jaw. Imelda and Coco laughed as Miguel also laughed before Hector put himself right again and smiled. "Well, you going to come give your great-great-grandfather a hug, _mijo_?"

Miguel ran up to him and hugged him hard. "You're really here," he said, hugging him harder.

Hector realized the last time he had seen Miguel, he was fading and almost completely gone. "You kept your promise, _mijo,"_ he said gently, rubbing the boy's back soothingly to calm him before gently nudging his shoulder. "Come on, _mijo._ It's a time of celebration and remembrance of good times."

"That's right," said Imelda, coming up and giving her great-great-great grandson a big hug. "Come inside. We have everything ready."

Hector snuck up behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her, smiling goofily at her and she smiled at him before feeling his hands on waist. "Hector, don't you dare," she said, but without heat before squeaking as the mischievous skeleton began tickling her.

Miguel watched in stunned amazement as his great-great-grandfather tickled his great-great-grandmother, amazed that she was laughing and acting like she could feel it. He watched for a moment before Hector noticed and he let Imelda go and she scurried to the kitchen to get the food while the lanky skeleton turned to his great-great-great-grandson. "What? You didn't think we skeletons could have fun?" He asked in a teasing voice.

"No, I knew you could, but…I had no idea that you guys could still feel something like tickling," the boy admitted.

"Of course we can," Hector replied, before smirking and reaching for Miguel, wiggling his fingers. "Just like you can."

That was the boy's only warning before Hector caught him and held him in a warm hug and began tickling him. "AHHH! HEY!" Miguel cried out as he began laughing.

"I've got you! I've got you!" The lanky skeleton cooed teasingly to the boy, tickling his ribs with one hand and tickling his stomach with the other hand, making the boy squirm so much he had to hold him a bit tighter so that he couldn't escape.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Miguel laughed, trying to escape from his great-great-grandfather, but that was proving to be a challenge since the skeleton had him in a bear hug. However, the lanky skeleton let him up after a moment, seeing the boy was trying to catch his breath.

Imelda came out and smiled. "The food's nearly ready," she said and looked at her husband. "Hector, could you tell the others dinner will be ready soon?"

"Of course, _mi amor,"_ he said, standing up to do so. Miguel smiled and walked over to his great-great-grandmother, who leaned down and beckoned him to lean closer so she could whisper in his ear.

"When he comes back in, you and I will catch him and tickle him," she said.

Miguel's eyes went wide. " _Papa_ Hector is ticklish?" He asked.

"Same as you, _mijo,"_ she replied, gently tickling his neck and he giggled before nodding and they watched for Hector, who came in a moment later.

"Okay, Imelda, everyone's looking forward to eating," he said before feeling Miguel hug him and he returned the hug before letting out a surprised shout as he felt something tickling his ribs. "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAT? MIHIHIHIHIIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIHIGUEL!"

"I got him, _Mama_ Imelda!" The boy exclaimed.

"Let me help you, Miguel," she said and joined in tickling Hector, who was in stitches with both his grandson and wife tickling him.

Coco was watching them from the doorway, a smile on her face as she and the others could feel the strong bond their family shared.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
